1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a communication device. More specifically, this invention relates to a communication device having features and circuitry optimized for creating a small form factor communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular telephones are well known. Since its introduction, advances in technology have permitted the size of the cellular telephone to be reduced. However, certain user interface components, particularly as the dialing pad and the display screen, are considered ubiquitous and have served to limit the smallest practical size for cellular telephones. More recently, written communication, commonly referred to as “texting,” has become a significant mode of communication embraced by cellular telephone users. To improve the user experience when texting, a cellular telephone often includes an expanded keypad that makes alphabetic and common symbols readily available for typing. Another advancement for the cellular telephone is the inclusion of larger and/or higher resolution displays to facilitate the viewing of pictures or web pages. One drawback to these displays is the increased power requirements and the corresponding size of the batteries required to provide acceptable usage times. Finally, regardless of the components, ergonomic considerations place limits on the size of the cellular telephone. Thus, a modern cellular telephone design seeks to strike a balance between size, functionality, power consumption, and usability.